Hamukichi
Hamukichi (ハムキチ, Hamukichi) is a Martial Artist and user of the Sunflower Dojo's Gentle Self Defense. He ran a dojo to teach women and children self-defense. After eating a monster cell, offered by Gouketsu, Hamukichi became a mysterious being and a member of the Monster Association. Appearance Hamukichi is a very muscular man, with many scars on his body and face. His hair is light with two small buns on each side. He has a full beard and a perpetual blush on his cheeks. He wears light shorts with hamster prints on it, and dark leg warmers, wrist bands & belt. After eating a monster cell and becoming a mysterious being, his appearance changed drastically. Light-colored fur grows over his entire body and develops razor-sharp teeth. In stark contrast to his previous appearance, his eyes are now completely open but his pupils disappeared, yet he still maintains the blush on his cheeks and the scar on his head. He also has the kanji for "eat" (食む, hamu) written on his chest. Personality Despite his benevolent appearance and personality, he is a miserable man whose lack of stable income from his dojo made him willing to trade his humanity for power in order to live the life he always wanted. After becoming a monster, he seems to have lost any form of intellect, acting more like an wild animal than a person. It appears like The Three Crows, if the person who eats monster cells doesn't have a strong enough will, they will lose their minds. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Hamukichi is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the first time Hamukichi has participated in the tournament. While watching the match between Max and Suiryu, he was shocked by the strength of the latter, easily defeating his opponent. He was defeated by Gatlin after getting hit by his Ultra High-Speed Barrage, despite injuring his opponent greatly. Super Fight Arc Hamukichi was later present at the closing ceremony, when it was suddenly interrupted by The Three Crows and Gouketsu, who threatens to kill them unless they become monsters. He decided to eat the Monster Cells and became a monster to escape his miserable life as a low-income martial arts instructor. He was defeated by Suiryu with an elbow to the face. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about Hamukichi's strength. He managed to injure Gatlin, but was still overpowered by the powerful combo of the martial artist. After becoming a monster, his strength increased to the point to impress even Gouketsu, while the latter even looked down on the strongest fighters of the tournament, though he was still no match for Suiryu. Fighting Style Sunflower Dojo's Gentle Self Defense (ひまわり道場の優しい護身術, Himawari Dōjō no Yasashī Goshin-jutsu): Not much about this style was shown but, it is claimed to be formidable enough to inflict heavy injuries to a strong fighter like Gatlin. Major Battles Trivia *The cost of attending his dojo is 2000 yen a month. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Villains Category:Monster Association Category:Mysterious Being Category:Manga Original Category:Unknown Disaster Level